Of treasure hunters and grandmothers
by HufflepuffFinder98
Summary: When Elizabeth "Lizzy" Calvert discovers the truth about her grandmother's past, she's overwhelmed. She already has enough to handle without Brock trying to exploit Rose in his frantic hunt for the diamond. But what happens when the two fall for each other?
1. Lizzy

**Note: This story underwent rewrites in 2015.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The only way to make sense of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance."<em>**

_**- Alan W. Watts**_

* * *

><p>Since the time she was nine years old, Elizabeth's Calvert's life had been a constant stream of change. Before that, life had been quiet and peaceful, living in the little town of Ojai, in her parents home in the hills. The little town was her whole world and to a young Elizabeth, it was heaven.<p>

According to many who knew her, Elizabeth had eyes that looked just like the sunny California skies. The perfect set of baby blues inherited from her father that always seemed to have a special shine to them. With sun faded, blonde hair and tanned skin, Elizabeth's mother always teased her father about their daughter belonging to the sun.

_July 12, 1976,_

_"Mommy, look what I got!" Yelled Elizabeth "Beth" Calvert as she rushed into the house, clutching a bouquet of dandelions. Her mother smiled at her and got out of her chair, still looking sick but better. _

_"They're beautiful, Beth. Why don't we put them in a nice vase and show them to Daddy?" _

_Beth watched as her mother pulled out her nicest vase and set the plants inside it. It was then she noticed the state of her daughter 's hair and she waggled her tounge. Beth looked at her sheepishly and sat down at the kitchen table as her mother brushed her messy blonde waves. She winced at first but soon calmed down and was having a conversation with her mother._

_"Daddy and I have a very special surprise for you, Beth. How would you feel about a new friend?"_

_ "You mean like a puppy?"_

_"No, not exactly."_

_Beth's face was brighter than the entire sky when she realized what her mother meant. _

* * *

><p>The girl who belonged to the sun always thought there was a horrible irony in the deaths of John and Belinda Calvert. It had been a cloudy, storming day when they perished in the water with their unborn child. Belinda had gone into labor almost three weeks early, right as the floods began. John tried his best to help her, but they soon realized their child was coming too fast. Beth remembered her mother's heavy breathing as she clutched her stomach while her frantic father searched for the keys. John helped his wife into their car but not before Belinda uttered her last words to her daughter.<p>

"Don't worry, Beth, everything will be alright-"

Belinda never finished her sentence, She cut off by the pain of a contraction and John slammed the door, in a frantic rush to get his wife to the hospital. He had only worry and that was saving his wife and child, forgetting his older daughter in the process and with Belinda in so much pain, not even her goodbye to Elizabeth reminded him. It was this act that saved their daughter but cost them their own lines.

Beth remembered the funeral, when she stood by her parents coffins, trying to hold back her tears. Her aunt Josie rested a supportive hand on her shoulder as they both stared at John Calvert's body. She was her niece's guardian now and she'd would do anything to protect the little girl who was so close to breaking.

She took Elizabeth to a grief consoler in Sacramento, while her Uncle Roy packed up the house in Ojai.

"She needs a change." Said Doctor Strauss. "She has too many negative emotions to continue living here. I suggest you take her with you to New York."

"It will be good for her." Dr. Strauss said to the couple after her last session

And like that, Elizabeth's life changed forever.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City, 1985<strong>

Nine years later, Elizabeth Calvert was unrecognizable. For one thing, she no longer went by Beth. Even at nine years old, she realized she wanted a fresh start and a new life. Being Beth reminded her of Ojai and the loss of her parents and she found it helped. Surprisingly, it was the least extreme change that the now 18 year old had experienced. Over time, candy was replaced by cigarettes, time playing with Barbies was now spent flirting with guys and looking for a good time at night. No one would've ever guessed that the blonde child who brought her mother flowers was the same person in all black clothing, smoking inside a cheap bar.

"So, Calvert." Said the dark haired boy seated next to her, a crooked smile on his face. "What hell will we be raising tonight?"

Lizzy scoffed at him. "Are you delusional, Frye?" _We're_ not doing anything."

Paxton Frye mockingly acted offended, raising a hand to his chest. "Oh c'mon, a pretty girl like you should at least let me buy you a drink."

Lizzy rolled her eyes but stayed put in her seat, taking one last puff from her cigarette before stubbing it out in an ash tray. She had no idea why she was staying put, but she was staying.

* * *

><p>Lizzy's life changed again that night What was only supposed a single night together developed into a relationship.<p>

Almost every night, Lizzy and Paxton would sit on the roof of her apartment building, smoking and talking. Paxton and Lizzy were the only friend for each other and the two would be up on the rooftop for hours.

"What do you think's out there, Calvert?"

"Well, you've got New Jersey on the other side and Brooklyn's only a cab ride away."

"You know what I meant."

Lizzy lit her cigarette. "What are you looking for?"

Paxton looked over the skyline, his long hair blowing in the air.

"I don't know." He admitted "I just know I want to get the hell out of here."

He looked back at his girlfriend. She looked so beautiful, draped in a blanket they took from her living room, her brown hair braided loosely with delicate waves escaping. He knew he loved her and he stuck a hand into his coat pocket and found what he was looking for. He felt the small ring's coolness. He wanted to ask her so bad but he was terrified. She was the only girl he loved and he knew it would always be that way. Paxton had been rejected by Lizzy exactly 14 times before they got together in a booze fueled one night stand, the one that had turned into so much more. The idea of being rejected this time was crippling.

His attention was diverted by the sound of fireworks and he looked over the Manhattan skyline, mesmerized by the glow of the light on the twin towers. They were the most recognizable landmark in the city and Paxton found them enchanting, with the mutitude of colors reflecting off the Buildings. He was so mesmerized that he almost missed Lizzy giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Happy New Year's." She whispered, her eyes gleaming with passion.

The two barely even made it to Lizzy's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>January 3, 1987<strong>

One January night, Paxton Frye killed himself. He didn't mean to end his life, it was a genuine accident involving an overdose. His mother, a no-nonsense housekeeper named Rosa, stormed into his bedroom to demand to know why he hadn't done his chores and screamed. Her son's body was pale and still, with a sharp needle in his arm. The police came and left and there was frantic knocking on the Calvert's door at 2 AM. It was Josie who answered the door, shocked to see a sobbing Rosa at her door, her crying so hysterical she could only understand the word "overdose" and somehow knew what had happened.

"Mrs. Frye, Rosa..." whispered Josie sympathetically, for once at a loss for words. Roy, who had been too shocked to react, took over. "You're more than welcome to stay here Rosa." He said as he rested a hand on her shoulder. We have a guest bedroom, you can stay here as long as needed." The Calvert's escorted Rosa to the guest room, passing Lizzy's open door. Roy looked at his sleeping niece with pity, knowing how heartbroken she'd be when she woke up. He quietly shut the bedroom door, leaving her to sleep.

Lizzy wasn't sleeping. She'd been asleep until she heard sobbing but convinced she was still asleep, ignored it. _You're still dreaming, stupid _she thought, with tears forming in her eyes.

**August 12, 1987**

Lizzy held the newborn in her arms as she lay in her bed. The moment Lizzy had learned she was pregnant, Paxton had been dead for a week and she was scared out of her mind. She was thankful for the aid of her aunt and uncle and Paxton's mother, Rosa.

"Hello, Rosie." Whispered Lizzy, as she kissed her baby. "Mommy loves you." A small tear ran down her eye. "Daddy loves you."

Lizzy knew her life was going to be more difficult. But she was going to do anything for her daughter that she had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojai California, 1996<strong>

Lizzy found herself back in Ojai in the winter of 1989. Her Nana had fallen in an accident and since her grandfather had passed away a year ago, Lizzy found she had no choice but to move in to take care of her. She knew she would miss New York City and often found herself pining for what she saw as the greatest city in the world. She would miss the town where she fell in love and raised her daughter for a year and half. But she had to take care of her family.

At the age of 29, Lizzy found her hate for Ojai had faded. She and her Nana, a gentle, passionate soul named Rose Calvert, greatly enjoyed each other's company in their little house looking over the hills.

"Would you like coffee or tea, Nana?" asked Lizzy, reaching into the back cabinet.

"Tea please, dear." replied Rose, stroking Freddy, her dog who was lounging in her lap quite comfortably. It was a gentle Monday morning, with a breeze bringing relief into an otherwise hot day. Rosie was staying with her aunt in Washington, a half sister of Paxton's. Lizzy hoped to receive a letter from her soon.

Nothing eventful happened until around 11 that afternoon, when Lizzy turned on the TV to watch CNN, hoping to catch up with the news. She expected there would be coverage of the IRA bombing or the new space shuttle, but instead they were interviewing a treasure hunter. Lizzy paid little attention to it, until her grandmother asked her to turn up the volume. Confused, Lizzy watched the look on Rose's face, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I'll be God-damned.." exclaimed Rose. The centenarian got on the phone as quickly as she could, motioning Lizzy to sit beside her as she called the number displayed on the TV.

Lizzy sat down at the table confused and unaware that her life was once again changing forever.


	2. Brock

_**"Love is blind, and greed insatiable"**_

_**- proverb**_

Brock Lovett's life had never been easy. The youngest of six children, Brock had been born to a widowed mother seven months after the death of his father. His mother, Lola tried her best to support her kids in Atlantic city, working as a waitress in the day and a dancer at a nightclub in the night. When Brock was two years old, Lola relocated her family to Dallas. And much like Lizzy Calvert, his life changed forever for the first time when he was just a child.

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas Texas, 1963<strong>

Brock sat across from his older brother's, holding a tiny american flag in his three-year old hands. He looked outside the diner window and then to his brother, Paul.

"Paulie, is he hwere yet?" asked the little boy, looking down at his big brother. The 13-year-old looked up at his little brother, trying to hide a grin. Brock talked about nothing but JFK's visit for two days and had managed to surprise his entire family with his interest in the president. Lola had to work that day, so Paul volunteered to take his brother to the parade. Granted, he did it just so he could spend time with Judy Partridge but the look on his little brother's face made him good inside. Not that he showed that, he needed to look cool for when Judy arrived.

Right on time, there was the sound of a door opening and a teenage girl walked in.

"Hey, Judy." said Paul, motioning the brunette over their table. The girl blushed and Paul once again hid a smile. _Stay cool, Lovett _he told himself and got up to pull Judy's chair from the table, earning him a smile.

"I'll order." said Paul. "What do you want?" he asked Judy, who was reaching into her purse.

"You know what, I think I'll have a coke."

Paul went to the counter to place the orders and when he came back with the drinks, Brock had two american flag stickers on his cheeks.

"Well, well, well." teased Paul "Where did these come from?"

"Oh, I just picked them up from a booth about a block from here. They gave them out for free, in fact -"

Judy was surprised to see that Paul had picked up a drink for Brock.

"You're giving a three-year old soda?" she asked.

"Eh don't worry, he won't tell my mom. We better get going if we wanna catch JFK."

The two teenagers quickly polished off their sodas but Brock, was done with his after a sip, hating the drink already. Paul carried Brock on his shoulders and the little boy enjoyed the view as he waved his little flag.

None of the three children knew what they were about to witness would change their lives forever.

* * *

><p>The presidential motorcade passed by the crowd, causing an outburst of cheers as people waved and tossed flowers to the first couple, the governor and his wife. It was a perfect day, with the sun shining and the sky cloudless.<p>

**BOOM!**

There were screams of terror and some people began running away from the area.

"Brock, cover your eyes." Instructed Paul. Brock could tell this was no time to disobey and so the toddler shut his eyes, still holding his flag. Paul and Judy walked away from the crowd as quickly as they could and they kept walking farther and farther away until they reached the Lovett's house.

Three of Brock and Paul's siblings were glued to the TV, listening to Walter Cronkite. The two brothers, Barry and Marty and their sister Laurel never even looked up at the three people at the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas Nevada, 1991,<strong>

At some ungodly hour of the morning, a thirty something couple raced out of a Vegas chapel, hooting and hollering. The young woman was tall with curly brown hair and wearing a knee-length wedding dress. Her groom wore a simple white button down and jeans, and was holding his new wife's hand. Denise and Brock Lovett had just been married four minutes ago.

"I can't believe we frigging did it!" shouted Denise, the happiness clear in her voice.

"Believe it, baby!" shouted Brock. The newlywed 31-year-old hailed a taxi and Denise and Brock got inside, still laughing.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver.

"Uhhh.." began Denise, before looking at Brock and laughing again. "Caesar's Palace!"

The Lovett's rode off into the dark, a night filled with passion, bliss, and champagne. As his new bride kissed him on the cheek, the young man believed he had found love. After countless bad relationships and one night stands, he'd finally found the girl for him. Denise was loud, spunky, and a complete beauty. He knew he'd be there for her all their lives, through thick and thin.

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas Texas, late 1993,<strong>

Denise looked at her husband, her brown eyes cold and tear-filled.

_Of course he's still packing for that damn trip _she thought bitterly as he watched Brock zip up his suitcase. She'd had many an argument with the man she loved, begging and pleading him not to go away for two and a half freaking years.

There was the honk of a taxi in the driveway and Brock walked over to say goodbye to his wife.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." He whispered, pulling Denise into a hug. He realized how stiff she was and felt guilt eat at him.

_He chose that stupid chain over you _she thought sadly

"Please don't go." She whispered, holding him tightly, tears running down her eyes.

"I have to, I'm gonna be back soon."

He let go of her and walked out to the taxi, with Denise following him to the door. As he rode away, he waved until she was out of sight. The moment she was, the guilt intensified further.

Brock was heartbroken and only somewhat surprised when Denise never even contacted him again.

**Atlantic ocean, September 12, 1994**

Out of all the things he could be, Brock Lovett never thought being a father was one of them.

He'd gotten the satellite call from a Dallas hospital in the middle of the night and left his room exhausted. He'd been examining old insurance claims for almost six hours when Bobby Buel had informed him of a call about a family member.

**_"Hello?" Asked Brock confused, as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on._**

**_"Is this Brock Lovett?" Asked the voice on the other end. The tone of false sympathy terrified the treasure hunter._**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"We regret to inform you that your wife Denise Archard passed away earlier this morning due to complications in childbirth. your son survived."_**

For the first time in his life, Brock nearly dropped the phone in shock.

* * *

><p>"Brock, we've already put too much dough into this." scolded Dave Roberts "You need to find the damn trinket."<p>

"It's a family emergency!"

"Not a good enough excuse."

Brock had many of these types of conversations with his sponsors, Dave and Barry after his son was born. His need to see his son nearly consumed him, the small boy was in his thoughts every day. Brock tried nearly everything he could to end his contract with his sponsors so he could finally see his son. The answer was always "no", but Brock never stopped trying. At the same time, Brock's hunt intensified and he turned up everything he thought might help him get closer to the Heart of the Ocean. The desire to find it became his sole obsession and everything else was forgotten to him.

Brock had to give custody of his son to his sister Laurel. He hated it, feeling like he was betraying both his son and late wife.

_I bet everything I have to find this damn thing _he kept telling himself _I have to keep_ _looking._


	3. The Keldysh

**Atlantic Ocean, 1996**

* * *

><p>The helicopter landed on the deck of Keldysh and it's two passengers began preparing to disembark. There were several men on deck waiting for them and Lizzy recognized one of them as Lovett. The door of the helicopter opened and Rose was carried out in her wheelchair, holding Freddy the Pomeranian in her lap and sheltering him in her coat.<p>

Brock greeted Rose loudly, trying to make himself heard over the noise.

"Mrs. Calvert, I'm Brock Lovett. Welcome to the Keldysh."

Lizzy followed her closely behind, needlessly ducking under the door before jumping out the door. Brock tried to help her down, almost grabbing her waist but she was already on the ground.

"Hi, welcome to the Keldysh."

"Hi!"

Lizzy quickly wheeled Rose away and for reasons unknown, Brock found himself looking at her. However, his attention was diverted when he was handed several goldfish in a bowl.

* * *

><p>Brock and Lewis helped the pair transfer their luggage to their cabin and Brock still found himself stealing glances at Calvert's granddaughter. She had long, light blonde waves that she had let out of her braid and now seemed to be glowing from the sun.<p>

_Damn_ he thought, before he looked away to help with the bags. There was a knock on the door frame and Bobby Buel looked at Lewis and Brock.

"Bobby, the door's open you know." Said Brock, placing down a bag.

Buel looked annoyed. "Brock, there's a call from the sponsors you need to take." He rubbed his thumb and index finger together and Brock and Lewis followed him to the deck. Out of the corner of his eye, Brock could've sworn he saw Calvert's granddaughter staring at him.

Brock returned to the cabin 30 minutes later and saw Calvert and her granddaughter had unfinished packing.

"Are your stateroom alright?"

"Oh yes, very nice! Have you met my granddaughter Lizzy? She takes care of me." The old woman smiled at the younger one affectionately.

Lizzy smiled at Brock. "We met just a few minutes ago. Remember Nana, up on deck?"

Rose sighed and Brock looked back at Bodine.

"There, that's nice! Have to have my pictures with me when I travel." said Rose as she settled a picture frame.

"Can I get you anything, is there anything you'd like?"

"Yes." Replied Rose

* * *

><p>Lizzy wheeled her Nana into the preservation area and heard her Nana gasp as she looked at her portrait. She looked over the elderly woman's shoulder to see a drawing of a beautiful young woman, lying nude. She paid little attention to what Brock was saying and instead watched Rose's reaction.<p>

Lizzy looked at Rose. "You actually think this is you, Nana?"

"It _is _me, dear." Wasn't I a dish?"

Brock laughed. "I tracked it down through insurance records. An old claim settled under absolute secrecy. Can you tell me who the claimant was, Rose?"

Rose's expression was almost exasperated. "I should imagine someone named Hockley."

Lizzy listened as Brock described his belief on what happened to the diamond.

Brock looked towards Lizzy. "See the date?"

Lizzy looked at the drawing. "April 14, 1912."

"Which means if your grandmother is who she says she is." said Lewis "She was wearing the diamond the day the Titanic sank."

Brock smiled at Rose in a cheesy sort of way. "And that makes _you_ my new best friend."

Lizzy watched as her grandmother looked over some artifacts in awe.

"This was mine." she said "How extraordinary!"

After a few moments, Brock crouched next to Rose. "Are you ready to go back to Titanic?"

The crowd watched a simulation of the sinking on a computer screen. Brock couldn't help but look at the young woman standing by her grandmother. He would steal glances before looking back to the screen but he wasn't paying attention to the simulation.

A few minutes later, Brock asked Rose to share her story and the elderly woman got out of her chair and walked towards the video screens. She stood there for a few moments before letting out a cry, causing Lizzy to move towards her.

"I'm taking her to rest." said Lizzy sympathetically, as she gently grabbed her Nana.

"No."

"Come on, Nana."

"No!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brock stood up on deck smoking a cigarette. He was at his wit's end and just wanted the damn expedition to end. During the last few years, he'd lost his wife, never seen his son, and was constantly getting hate mail from historians.<p>

"Brock?"

He heard a voice call his name and saw Lizzy Calvert walking towards him. He quickly put the cigarette out and threw it over the rail.

"Hey Lizzy, what's up?" he asked.

"It's nothing." she admitted "I just came here for fresh air and noticed you here."

Brock grinned at her.

"It's a nice evening." she commented as she moved towards the rail. "The ocean is so beautiful."

Brock looked over the rail. "It's not as pretty if you see nothing but it everyday for years."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since 1993. Shit started hitting the fan ever since."

Lizzy looked interested. "Like what?"

Brock lit another cigarette. "My wife is dead and I've got a kid I've never even seen."

Lizzy looked at him with sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

Brock stared at her. "Everyone tells me that when they find out."

"No." said Lizzy "I mean it, My fiancée died years ago. It's not something you get over."

Brock was quiet for a few moments, gauging Lizzy's facial expressions.

"What happened to yours?" he asked, trying his best not to upset her.

"Heroin overdose." she said. The moment he saw the look on her face he knew not to press further.

Both were quiet for a few awkward moments.

"What's your child's name?" asked Lizzy, eager to change the subject.

"Will."

The two remained talking long into the night about their lives.

Lizzy learned Brock's dad had died before his birth and Brock was the youngest child. She had been surprised to learn he had been at JFK's last parade.

Brock found out Lizzy was an orphan with a dead sibling. She had lived in New York City, and could see the Twin Towers from her bedroom. She clearly missed the city.

Both went to bed that night feeling something neither had felt in years. Lizzy went to sleep with a grin on her face.


	4. The end of an era

Lizzy strolled up on deck, her hands in her coat pocket. It was a beautiful evening with the stars shining in a perfectly navy sky. She knew Brock was up on deck and she was eager to find him.

_There he is _she thought as she walked towards him. He was talking with Bobby Buel and Lizzy could tell they were close to an argument.

* * *

><p>"I need time." said Brock "Just buy me more time."<p>

"Brock, we're six days over as it is, at $30,000 a day! At this rate I won't be able to raise 35 cents for a phone call! The partners are pissed."

Brock wasn't listening, as he was looking at a submersible, clearly distracted.

"Brock!" yelled Bobby "Are you listening to this?"

Brock looked back at Bobby.

"I'm telling you what they told me! The hand is on the plug, it's starting to pull."

"Well, you tell the _hand_ I need another two days." Brock put a hand on Bobby's shoulders.

"Bobby, Bobby, we're _close. _I know it!"

"Don't smell it oka-"

"I smell it! She had the diamond on that night! I just gotta work her a bit!"

Bobby sighed. "Alright, we'll develop satellite trouble or something. You got two days, Brock, _two_"

Brock patted him on the shoulder. "Go get em!"

It was then Brock noticed Lizzy looking at him.

_Shit _he thought.

"Hey Lizzy." he said nervously "I was just comin' to find ya. Can I talk to you for a second"

Lizzy smirked at him angrily. "Don't you mean work me?"

Lizzy saw the terror in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm running out of time here." he admitted and Lizzy saw no trace of the manipulation used on Buel.

"I need your help." He pleaded.

Lizzy was still angry "I'm not gonna help you browbeat my 101 year old grandma." She looked at Brock, gauging his reaction.

"I came down here to tell you to back off."

"Please." pleaded Brock "You gotta understand something. Look at all this." Brock gestured wildly around the deck. "I've got guys diving around the clock. It's a freaking circus! My partners sunk all their dough in this thing. This is three years of my life going down the drain."

Brock made a shape with his hand and Lizzy noticed the tattoo on his wrist. Her attention was only half listening to Brock, not caring about his excuse to exploit Rose.

"See this?"

"What?" asked Lizzy, confused and now listening.

"This is gonna be my hand when I hold it." I can't leave without finding it. I need to unlock your grandma's memory."

"Look." said Lizzy angrily "She's doing this her way. _She's_ the one who called you, don't you forget it.

Brock looked to the ocean. "She wants to make peace with the past."

Lizzy was surprised. "You really think she was there..." she whispered, astonished.

"Hell yeah." he said quietly. "I'm a believer. She was here."

The pair was quiet as they both looked to the sea.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Brock was seated at the breakfast table, acting normal, the fight no longer on his mind. Brock was thinking over what Bobby had said last night and his spirits were rapidly rising. If the expedition ended, he'd be free from his contract and could finally return home and see his son.<p>

He heard the door open and Lizzy walked into the dining room, holding a can of Pepsi and an apple. She took the seat on the bench next to Brock and smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Morning, Lizzy." said Brock, taking a sip of orange juice. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Up all night."

Lizzy frowned "I'm sorry to hear that. You should really get some rest."

Brock grinned at her. "You're always looking after everyone. You remind me of my sister that way. She was always watching over me as a kid."

Lizzy felt herself blushing like a little girl and smiled. "That's really sweet of you." she said, laying a hand on his arm.

* * *

><p>The pair found themselves listening to Rose again a few hours later, heartbroken. Lizzy had tears pouring from her eyes and Brock had the same look in his eyes as if he'd seen someone kick a puppy.<p>

Rose kept talking stoically and her words filled the entire room with shame. The crew had been hit with the hard realization of what they'd been doing for the past few years. They had never even thought of the 1500 people lost to them it was just a phrase used in the annoying nagging they got from the people who opposed the treasure hunting. There was a small sniffling sound from Lizzy and Brock moved closer to her. The young woman rested her head on his shoulder, getting several knowing looks from crew members.

After Rose's story was over, Lizzy wheeled her back into her stateroom. Lizzy locked the door and took a deep breath, clearly lost in thought.

"What's the matter, dear? asked Rose, looking at her granddaughter. She hadn't seen the troubled look on Lizzy's face in years.

Lizzy took another deep breath. "Nana, when did you realize you loved Jack?" asked Lizzy.

Rose looked at her granddaughter knowingly. "This is about Mr. Lovett, isn't it dear?"

Lizzy nodded.

"Lizzy, when I was seventeen years old, Jack showed me what no else would. He taught me how to fly. He saved me from the life I hated and if I had never met him, I would've married a man I hated and lived a life I despised. Do you understand?"

Lizzy nodded again.

"And when did you love grandpa?" asked Lizzy "How did you love two people at once?"

"Jack made me promise to move on before he died, it was one of the last things he ever said to me. I didn't know if I could do it. I spent years trying to fulfil the promise and I did. I married your grandfather and we had two beautiful children. I never let go of Jack's promise."

Tears started coming from Lizzy's eyes.

"I know you miss Paxton, dear. You always will. But you have to move on, I'm sure he'd want you to."

The older woman promptly enveloped the younger one in a hug, the wrinkled hands holding on tightly.

"I love you, Nana." Lizzy whispered

"I love you too, Lizzy."

When Rose let go, Lizzy's eyes had dried.

"Why don't you go talk to Mr. Lovett?" Said Rose "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."


	5. A party and a death

The expedition wrap party was in full swing. The crew had broken out all the beer from storage and one of the preservationists, a young woman named Kathleen had pulled her stereo from her cabin and plugged it into the wall. People were drinking and dancing, with the exception of the man standing near the railing. Brock was looking at the ocean, his mind lost deep in thought.

He knew he would never forget Rose's story, it was just too damn haunting. He had a beer in his hand but the lid was still on. He just kept staring at the sea, thinking of the 1500 dead.

He felt something warm touch his arm and turned looked to see Lizzy, standing there, holding a beer in hand.

"I brought this for you." she said "but it looks like you've already got one."

"Hey, Lizzy."

Lizzy looked at him concerned "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things."

"Don't you want to join the party? I could use someone to dance with."

The redheaded man broke out of his daze and looked at Lizzy.

Brock left the rail, with Lizzy tugging on his hand.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night Brock escorted Lizzy back to her cabin. They were both intoxicated and Brock knew how badly their hangover was going to be.<p>

The second they got to her stateroom, Lizzy looked at Brock and gave him a peck on his cheek before opening the door.

"Goodnight!" she said as she walked into the stateroom, forgetting to close the door. Lizzy walked over to her grandmother's bed, adjusting the blankets for her. Just as Brock was about to close the door, he saw a dark look on Lizzy's face. He watched as the young woman touched Rose's wrist before she froze up completely. She tore her gaze away from Rose and looked at Brock with tears in her eyes.

"Sh-She's dead." she whimpered, trying to control herself. Brock went and pulled her into his arms, and Lizzy broke down crying even harder while holding on as tight as she could.

"Oh, Lizzy." he muttered, holding on to her. "I'm so sorry."

Rose's body was removed from the stateroom as Lizzy watched, still crying softly. The Keldysh crew members looked at her with pity and even Lewis gave her a hug. Brock offered the bed in his cabin and Lizzy accepted. Brock knew wouldn't be sleeping any way, he had to finish his packing.

He had arrived on the ship with two suitcases but had misplaced a few things over the past few years and it would hard to find them. Not now though, Lizzy was top priority at the moment. He helped Lizzy move her things to his cabin and that was that. Lizzy fell asleep in the bed almost instantly and Brock pulled his sheets over her body.

* * *

><p>The ship docked in New York City several days later. Lizzy found herself on deck for the last time, staring at the Twin Towers. They were as grand as she remembered them and Lizzy found herself lost in her past. She remembered Paxton and the time they'd spent together. She remembered her black coat and her cigarettes and bar she used to smoke at. They were all memories now, she knew she would never have them back.<p>

At the age of 29, Lizzy was orphaned, a single parent. She felt alone and the death of Rose only made things worse.

There were footsteps behind her and Lizzy didn't even have to turn around to know who they belonged to.

"How you doin'?" asked Brock, holding Freddy in his carrier. "He got into the kitchen. He wrangled a piece of bacon from Bobby."

Despite her grief, Lizzy couldn't help but laugh as she petted the Pomeranian. "You've been a naughty boy, Freddy.' She said affectionately. Brock and Lizzy looked at the little dog and laughed when they realized the dog still had a tiny piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Where you are goin'?" Asked Brock "Do you need a place to stay."

"No, I'll be okay. I'm going to my aunt and uncle's. They don't know about Nana yet." She admitted.

Brock looked at her seriously. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, just call me."

Lizzy was confused "I don't have your num-" Before she could finish her sentence, Brock took a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Now you do."

* * *

><p>Lizzy spent the next week in New York trying to get her Nana's affairs in order. Her Aunt Josie was little help, as she was sobbing every waking moment about her mother's death and Roy was trying to console her whenever she broke down crying. Rose's body was cremated and the family was flying to Ojai to scatter her ashes a few days later. Lizzy invited the crew of the Keldysh to the funeral.<p>

It seemed only appropriate, seeing as they were the only one's who knew Rose and Jack's story. Lizzy found herself waiting by the phone at the kitchen table, holding Rose's urn. She gotten RSVP's from multiple people, Lewis and Bobby included. But not from Brock.

She kept hoping he would call and say he was coming but as the time went on, Lizzy realized it was highly unlikely. Brock was unemployed now and had a toddler son to take care of. She went to bed early that night, not even bothering to change out of her day clothes.


	6. Reflections

Brock was fidgeting in the seat of the taxi, anxiously looking out the window. He couldn't wait to get to his sister Laurel's house, where his son was.

_His son. _

The little boy he had never met or even seen. The little boy who already lost his mother and hadn't ever been around his father. The guilt he felt ate at him, even though he knew it wasn't entirely his fault. Denise had concealed her pregnancy from him and Brock wondered if she would've hidden Will from him, too. He was never angry at her deceit, even he thought that maybe he should be.

He never would be and he knew that well. He knew he would always love Denise and their son. But he now knew he loved someone else.

Someone with golden waves for hair and stunning blue eyes. Someone with wisdom beyond her years and boundless kindness. He knew he had officially fallen in love with Lizzy Calvert.

Denise and Lizzy were complete opposites and yet he loved them both.

* * *

><p>"That'll be $40." grumbled the cab driver and Brock handed over two twenties. He grabbed his suitcase from the seat next to him and walked towards his sister's little cottage, dragging his luggage behind him. He made it onto the doorstep and rang the doorbell, anticipation rushing through him.<p>

Laurel answered the door, a smile crossing her lips as she enveloped her younger brother in a hug. "I missed you, little brother!" she exclaimed. "Come on in!"

Brock walked into the house and smiled. The house was old and had been a gift from his father's sister when Laurel married her husband.

"Will's down for a nap right now." Said Laurel "In the meantime, let's catch up!"

She brought over two large mugs of coffee and set them on the little wooden kitchen table.

"And how are you?" She asked "How's life at sea?"

"Way too damn long. It wasn't all shit, though."

Laurel's eyebrows rose. "What was good about it."

Brock took a gulp of coffee before answering. "I met someone. Her name's Lizzy.

"Go on..."

"She's a hell of a woman. She's 29 and she's from California. I actually met her while looking for the necklace."

"Oh, is she part of the expedition?"

Brock laughed. "Hell no. She thought I was exploiting her grandmother."

Brock took another gulp of coffee. "I miss her already."

"Why not call her?"

"She's going through a tough time right now. Her grandmother died and her daughter is suffering like hell. They need time together."

"You really care about her, Brock." whispered Laurel. "I think you might be falling in love with her. "

Brock and Laurel were dead silent as they both drank their coffee. There was laughing from the other room.

"Sounds like Will's up. I'll go get him." Said Laurel and Brock's heart started racing. He was about to see his son for the first time. For the first time in his. life, he felt like a father.

His jaw dropped when Laurel came back into the kitchen carrying the baby. Will was small, even for a toddler and had Denise's curls and her eyes. He was beautiful and Brock felt a surge of love as she walked over and picked up Will. The moment he did, Will smiled at him and layed his head on his shoulder.

"Daddy loves you." He paused for a second. "Mommy loves you."

It was at the moment Brock forgave everyone, including himself. As long as he lived, he would be there for his son.


	7. Life goes on

Lizzy was still asleep at ten the next morning, her blonde waves tangled up and bags under her eyes. She slowly woke up as the sun shined through her bedroom's curtains, something that felt completely wrong to Lizzy after the events of the past week. She groaned slightly before pushing her hair out of her face and getting up from bed. Freddie ran to her feet and curled up against them, trying to comfort his owner.

"Hey boy." Whispered Lizzy, petting the small dog. The Pomeranian looked up at her with sad brown eyes and Lizzy felt sorry for him.

"I miss her too, Freddie." She said sadly, tears starting to stream down her face. "She's in a better place now, she's with Jack." It felt strange to Lizzy to say "Jack" instead of Grandpa but Lizzy knew she was right. Nana and her soulmate were reunited together.

Lizzy went through the motions of that day, feeling overwhelmingly tired, despite her long sleep. She showered and dressed in her funeral clothes. She tried to eat breakfast but she couldn't bring herself too. Everything in the kitchen reminded her of Nana.

Lizzy found herself brushing her hair when the phone rang. She went to answer it, still exhausted.

"Hello?"

"Lizzy?"

"Brock?"

Lizzy was completely surprised.

"Hey, I'm coming to the funeral. I'm sorry I didn't RSVP, I'm at my sisters place and I'm about to leave and catch a flight."

Lizzy felt completely shocked but stayed calm anyways.

"I'll see you then."

"See you there. I've missed you."

The moment Lizzy hung up, she felt her heart skip a beat. The sadness she felt was still there but hearing from Brock felt like a light in the darkness.

At one that afternoon, Lizzy got in the car carrying Rose's ashes. She made sure the urn was secure before getting into the drivers seat of the car.

As she started the car, Lizzy's thoughts were haunting her.

She'd lost so many people in her life.

John and Belinda were her parents. Lizzy's baby sibling had perished with them and the loss weighed on her everyday. Her parents were the ones who held her when she cried, the ones who always knew the right thing to say. Lizzy loved her aunt and uncle but they would never replace them.

Paxton was her first love. The first person to ever open her heart. They had their vices, they smoked too much and drank like sailors. They said they were young and they would give it up. They planned to have a family someday and grow old together. The fact that Paxton would forever be a teenager cut like a knife.

Rose was the only one had lived a full life. But Lizzy knew they she had to her live without her soulmate. Nana's situation felt so much like hers. Love so deep and so strong, only to end much too fast and much too soon

This brought Brock back into her mind. It had been so fast and so unexpected but Lizzy knew she was already falling in love with him. She just hoped he felt the same.

"Mom?"

Lizzy was so lost in thought she failed to notice her daughter in the back seat of the car. She looked at Rose and saw the haunted look in her daughter's eyes and Lizzy felt guilt for not paying more attention to her.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Do you think Dad and Nana are in heaven?"

"Yes honey, I do."

"Mom." Whispered Rose "Do you love Brock?"

Lizzy was taken aback. "You know about Brock?"

"Yeah, I know. Not that you've been paying attention lately.

"Honey, I know and I'm sorry. I'm hurting ,too."

"Do you love him more than Dad?"

"Honey, I love them equally."

"How?"

"You'll learn later today, honey. It'll make sense then."

* * *

><p>"We are here today to commemorate the life of Rose Dawson. Said Aunt Josie , tears pouring from her eyes. Rose was my mother and a very good one. And today we stand here in Santa Monica to say goodbye."<p>

"Until recently, I had no idea about Jack or Nana's life before Grandpa. Admitted Lizzy. "And with what I know now, I feel so much closer to her. If possible, I'd like to tell her story. Brock can you hand me the tape recorder."

Brock walked over and handed her the tape and for a brief second, their eyes met. The entire funeral party noticed and even in their sadness, they felt joy for her.

Lizzy pressed the button and Rose's voice filled her family with a wave of sadness."

An hour later, the crowd of mourners were silent and stood stunned.

"Mom?" Whispered Rose to Lizzy. "I understand now."

Brock's head snapped up and Lizzy knew he knew what they were talking about.

And now she knew he loved her, too.


End file.
